Sonata de invierno
by LadyKya0
Summary: Has sentido alguna vez el destrozo total? Alguna vez has sentido que ya no vale la pena permanecer entre gente, al cual se daña, perdona y vuelve a dañarse?...


_Sonata de invierno_

Has sentido alguna vez el destrozo total?

Alguna vez has sentido que ya no vale la pena permanecer entre gente, al cual se daña, perdona y vuelve a dañarse?

Has pensado alguna vez, porque la vida puede llegar a ser tan cruel, lo has pensado?

Por que yo si…

Desde el día en que te perdí… aquella noche de invierno, en donde bellos copos de nieve adornaban el paisaje nocturno…

Aquel día, al verme sin ti, supe que te habías ido… pensé que lo había superado. Pero sabes ¿que? Nunca lo hice... Nunca supere tu partida.

Talvez quise esconder aquel gran amor que te tuve, y quise remplazarte con otra persona, sin embargo nunca volveré a amar como te ame a ti.

Ahora veo pasar el tiempo, minuto tras minutos, mientras se convierten en días, horas y ahora se convierten en años. Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, pero sabes, hoy te vi entre la multitud de la gente, que va y viene sin importarles nadie mas que ellos mismos, pero volví a comprender, que aquel que vi no podrías ser tu, después de tantos años comprendí que siempre quise estar con tigo, que siempre fuiste el único.

Quise remplazarte con otra persona, esa persona que me ama, pero sabes? no me siento feliz, simplemente porque aun te amo y eso nunca cambiara. Se que es egoísta, se que le soy infiel cuando recuerdo tu tez firme y morena, pero no puedo evitarlo, porque después de tanto tiempo aun te recuerdo tal como la ultima vez que te vi, no tienes idea como amaba tus ojos penetrantes e indiferentes, aun me gustaría saber si siguen así...

Sigue pasando el tiempo, cada día se hace eterno, simplemente mi vida se ha convertido en una vil rutina… caminando sin rumbo en la calle, te veo de nuevo entre la multitud… no lo puedo creer, ¿eres una ilusión que mi cabeza a hecho para hacerme mas miserable al recordarte?

Caigo rendida en el piso, negándome a verte, se que si alzo mi mirada, tu habrás desaparecido, ha pasado tantas veces que llego a pensar que me estoy volviendo loca. Sigo ahí en el piso nadie hace caso de mi, la gente pasa, tan preocupados en sus propias vidas, ¿que para que preocuparse por personas ajenas? Sin embargo, el que hasta ahora había sido una ilusión, se ha parado frente a mi olvidando sus propias preocupaciones, preguntándome si me sucedía algo malo… ¡Claro que me sucede algo malo, sucede que mi cabeza me juega mal!, ¿¡como es posible que ahora te este viendo hablarme!?… es algo claramente imposible, recuerdo como tu madre nos dio la trágica noticia. Pero… esa noticia nunca llego a comprobarse… nunca pude ver tu cuerpo por última vez, y ahora comprendo que, que estés frente a mí en estos momentos puede ser posible, puede que realmente estés aquí y nuca te hayas marchado.

Levanto mi vista y te veo, tus ojos se muestran preocupados, pero a la vez indiferentes, se que eres tu, puede que tengas una apariencia diferente a la ultima vez, pero se que eres tu, tu tez morena, tus ojos, tu voz todo es igual pero tu mirada hacia mi no lo es, al decirte un "estoy bien", me levantas del suelo con tigo, pregunto tu nombre, tu nombre ese que tanto me gustaba pronunciar… ya no es el mismo, al decirte el mió puedo notar claramente como tu cara se llena de confusión, al no comprenderlo, y sin mas decides marcharte, ya que tu vida ya no puede esperar mas a problemas de otras personas … yo me quedo parada, quise detenerte, quise decirte que aun te amo… quise decirte tantas cosas… pero no te detuve, te deje ir, simplemente porque comprendí claramente que no te habías marchado, que siempre estuviste en mi mente, en mi corazón, que siempre estuviste aquí , y siempre lo estarás, pero entonces yo fui quien se fue de ti? Ya no importa, dejo que te marches por que para ti yo no existo…

¿Has sentido alguna vez como todo pierde sentido? ¿Como la vida puede ser tan cruel, aun cuando puedes ser feliz?

¿Sabes cual es el peor error que puedes cometer?

-La vida siempre te puede hacer dichoso, pero también te puede hacer el ser mas desdichado, todo depende de que camino quieras tomar…

- todo depende que cuanto quieras esforzarte… ese esfuerzo te guiara a tu felicidad.

From_: Kya_Hiragimoto


End file.
